Lithographic projection apparatus (tools) can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the mask contains a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic apparatus as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a mask pattern is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing. Thereafter, the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-067250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
The lithographic tool may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic tools are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, incorporated herein by reference.
The photolithography masks referred to above comprise geometric patterns corresponding to the circuit components to be integrated onto a silicon wafer. The patterns used to create such masks are generated utilizing CAD (computer-aided design) programs, this process often being referred to as EDA (electronic design automation). Most CAD programs follow a set of predetermined design rules in order to create functional masks. These rules are set by processing and design limitations. For example, design rules define the space tolerance between circuit devices (such as gates, capacitors, etc.) or interconnect lines, so as to ensure that the circuit devices or lines do not interact with one another in an undesirable way.
Of course, one of the goals in integrated circuit fabrication is to faithfully reproduce the original circuit design on the wafer (via the mask). Another goal is to use as much of the semiconductor wafer real estate as possible. As the size of an integrated circuit is reduced and its density increases, however, the CD (critical dimension) of its corresponding mask pattern approaches the resolution limit of the optical exposure tool. The resolution for an exposure tool is defined as the minimum feature that the exposure tool can repeatedly expose on the wafer. The resolution value of present exposure equipment often constrains the CD for many advanced IC circuit designs.
Furthermore, the constant improvements in microprocessor speed, memory packing density and low power consumption for micro-electronic components are directly related to the ability of lithography techniques to transfer and form patterns onto the various layers of a semiconductor device. The current state of the art requires patterning of CD's well below the available light source wavelengths.
One well known technique for improving the resolution performance of current imaging tools is the use of OPC techniques, which include the use of subresolution assist features, also known as scattering bars (SBs), within the mask design. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/756,829 filed on Jan. 14, 2004; 10/756,830 filed on Jan. 14, 2004, and 10/878,490 filed Jun. 29, 2004, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the instant application, and all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, disclose a concept of placing SBs and non-printable phase features in the mask design utilizing interference maps (IM). While the concept has been demonstrated feasible for manufacturing purposes, it can still be a challenging process to apply the concepts into a manufacturing worthy implementation, especially when dealing with complex mask designs.
For example, current techniques for applying scattering bars to a mask design can be a time consuming process due to the complexities of today's current masks. This problem can be exacerbated when the scattering bars are placed in the mask design utilizing interference mapping techniques identified above. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of applying scattering bars to a mask design utilizing the interference mapping technology, which simplifies the application of the scattering bars to the mask design, and which allows for a robust application of scattering bars to the design without requiring a significant amount of calculations to be performed by the CAD system, so as to minimize the amount of time required to complete the design process.